


15x19 but michael hasn't been lobotomised five minutes before lucifer shows up

by saintmichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 rewrite, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, me: why doesnt michael just shoot lucifer in the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: 15x19 but michael hasnt been lobotomised five minutes before lucifer shows up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	15x19 but michael hasn't been lobotomised five minutes before lucifer shows up

Michael looked up as the Winchesters returned to the room, trailing after an unknown woman and… Lucifer…

He straightened into a battle-ready position, checking the weapons hidden underneath his jacket. He spared only a couple of eyes to the woman, who picked up the Death-book and announced she would be reading it in private. The majority of his eyes were dedicated to Satan.

“What’s he doing here?” Michael asked. Obviously Father had sent him, given that he was supposed to be dead. Had the Winchesters been in cahoots with Father this whole time?

“He’s - uhh,” Sam said breathlessly. Michael marked them as not suspicious. They were clearly too taken aback by this new happening to respond appropriately. 

“Hello, Michael,” Lucifer said, smiling and speaking in an almost goofy tone that was utterly alien to Michael. What had Father done to his brother? “Did you miss me?”

“No, and you’re supposed to be dead,” Michael said, fingering his hidden guns. He’d designed all of them to work on Lucifer for their final battle, but some of them were more explosive than the others. Not ideal for an indoors fight. “I’ll correct the issue.”

“He-” Lucifer said, drawing back with his hands held up in mock surrender. “He wants to kill me!” This didn’t have much of an impact on Sam and Dean, who were still processing. “Michael, I came to help,” he said, turning to his brother and changing his tactics. “Killing me now - you’ll just help Dad. Is that what you want?”

The last time Michael got dragged down into discussion with Lucifer he got set on fire. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. He pulled out a gun, Lucifer anticipating his movements and drawing his weapon too. Michael quickly shot him in the head before it even registered that Satan had brandished a golden knife at him.

“Who brings a knife to a gunfight?” he mused as he walked over to the devil’s fallen body. He wasn’t dead yet, but Michael could see the poison penetrate his grace and start to slowly disintegrate it. He knelt and watched as the poison took its time to complete its task. Once it was gone, Lucifer’s human vessel lay there vacant. No soul? The bullet shouldn’t have done that. Michael frowned in worry and incinerated the corpse.

He rose and returned to his place at the table. “He’s dead?” Sam asked, his voice cracking. Ah, of course. Michael hadn’t quite been able to perceive what Lucifer had been doing to Sam in the Cage, but he’d gathered it wasn’t pleasant. The boy’s psyche probably couldn’t handle seeing him wander in like he owned the place.

“For now,” Michael said. “If Father resurrected him once, I don’t see why he wouldn’t do so again.”

“Wait, y-you think Chuck sent him here?” Dean demanded in disbelief. “He was helping us.”

“Who else could have brought him back to life,” Michael said. It wasn’t even a question. “We should figure out a plan quick before Father sends more ghosts at us.”

“Yeah - uh - Betty’s reading the book,” Sam reminded him. The woman that  _ Lucifer  _ had brought? Michael should kill her too, just to be safe.

“Only Death can read that book,” he said quizzically.

“She was a reaper. You kill a reaper when there’s no Death, they become Death,” Dean explained.

That seemed pretty unbelievable, but aside from that, “But isn’t she working for Lucifer and Father? I’ll check in on her.” 

He headed into the room Betty had claimed for herself.


End file.
